What The Future Holds
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Every day is a mystery. Wondering what the future shall bring is anticipated by many. When a young girl travels from the future to save her family, what present questions will she have the answers to? What will she reveal about the future of Justice League? REVIEW! REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

Words From The Future

I am the daughter of two most loved and adored heroes in the universe. I am from the future. My parents were convicted of treason and taken advantage of the innocent by the conjecture of a madman out for avenges. My parents as spirited and kind-hearted as they were would not fight back as they should have. They knew the mad man would use anything to get more and more people to believe him. My parents only commiserated the people. My mother and father were known to stand illustriously and with venerability. They were discerned by all citizens of the city and the whole world.

All they ever wanted to live to provide consolation for families, for all people, for _our _family. But once the people turned their backs on them, they were trapped in consternation. Confused on the base of life in this world.

We lived in isolation. My parents did all they could to protect me; they sacrificed their lives for me. As their daughter, I live for finding the truth and justice. I have set out on a journey to the past to find out the truth and bring peace to the future.


	2. The Girl Of Wonder

The Girl Of Wonder

Wonder Woman stood sword and lasso in hand waiting for the right moment to make her move. She had determination in her eyes yet something…or someone was being a distraction. At moments she found herself not thinking clearly and does things that couldn't be explained.

"Kal-El, you have met your match and like I've said a thousand times before do not hold back!"

"That's a promise I cannot keep, Diana."

She sighed and smirked. "You can't hurt me."

"Yeah, I know. But still…Ready?"

"Ready!"

Diana lunged straight at him with all her might, her sword aimed right in the middle of his chest. Kal blocked most of Diana's attacks. Kal moved swiftly avoided it easily with a side step. He grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You are serious about this."

Diana pulled away from him. "I told you not to hold back."

Hours flew by sweat dripping from both of them as they both tried to catch their breath. Diana and Kal were giving all they had and of course not really doing any damage because they were indeed an equal match. Diana deflected Kal's heat vision.

Again using his super speed, Kal grabbed her from behind. He held a firm grip around her waist.

"We are done?"

Diana smirked. "Not yet."

Somehow she was able to loosen his grip. She turned to face him and punched him, losing his balance he fell to the ground. Diana got on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms to the ground.

"Now we are done."

"Ok, Diana, can I get up?"

"No. I have figured out why you always hold back."

He gave her a perplexed look.

"You like it when we end up like this."

"Like what?"

She smiled a smile that was devious and seductive. Kal had never seen this side of Diana.

Diana leaned down closer to him and brushed her lips against his. She slowly moved her hands to his chest and Kal grasped her hips.

Before the kiss deepened Diana pulled away. "My shift starts in two hours. I have to go." Diana got off of him and flew off.

Kal sat up watching her. He had many questions racing in his mind.

They were only supposed to be friends. Supposed to be? Who made that decree? Well no one but it is dangerous for the two most powerful beings to get involved…right? Kal loved being close to Diana whether it is professional or…friendly flirting. He loved seeing her smile, watching her kick major ass. She was so beautiful to him inside and out. He loves Diana. He is in love with her. But what they have, this spare of the moment rendezvous with that be it or would this end up at something more to explore?

* * *

Metropolis seemed to be having an earthquake or something is coming up from the ground causing the earthquake.

A bright flash of light went across the park area. People screamed as they ran for their lives to safety.

"Don't worry! Flash is here to save the day!"

Batman glared. "Flash, this is not a game."

"Lighten up, Bats. Live a little. Have some fun!" Flash took off to find the source of this disturbance.

Wonder Woman and Superman took to the skies. Superman used his x-ray vision to look underground.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Wait! I got something! I…."

A loud BOOM came from where Green Lantern was.

"Hal?!"

The leaguers rushed to his aide but only to meet the mad man behind this ordeal.

"HAHAHAHA! One down!"

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked with a look of disgust.

The man had this evil aura around him.

"Gedeon, the new ruler of this world for eternity! The one who you will bow to me!"

"I bow to no one!" Wonder Woman took off.

"I don't think so Wonder Woman."

"Diana!" Superman flew to her side. "You can't take him alone. You don't know what he is capable of."

She said nothing but smiled. They went towards him but before they could even get close to him, hitting some type of shield. They caught themselves in mid air.

"No one can stop ME!"

"Hey! You shouldn't be so sure of that!"

A young girl stood on the top of a building. She had on a red half sleeve body suit; white ankle cut boots, small silver bracelets on both arms, and a blue satin cloak.

"You have come to join the party, _princess_! I knew you would."

"I am not only a princess and you know that! Don't you dare mock me!"

She leaped off the building into a flying kick. She hit the force field shattering it. The League was stunned.

"Impressive…but not as much as this," He laughed as bolts of lightning shot out from his hands.

The girl disappeared in an instant.

"She…she is gone." Wonder Woman was enraged. "He will pay!"

"Wait!" Batman put his hand up for them not to interfere just yet.

"That was a nice light show but you missed." The girl was behind him.

Gedeon quickly turned around about to attack her though she punched him in the face sending him flying into a building.

The league looked at the girl astonished.

"That is no ordinary girl." Flash said with the most bewildered look on his face.

"She defeated him with one hit…one powerful hit!" Lantern exclaimed.

"We have to get Gedeon and finish this now!" Wonder Woman headed to the destroyed building as with the others.

There was no sign of him.

"How did he manage to escape from that?" Superman asked.

"He used the last bit of his energy to transport himself back to wherever he is hiding."

Turning around, the mysterious girl flew down to them. She stepped closer towards them and slowly took her hood off.

Again the league was stunned. The young girl looked at exactly like Wonder Woman. The similarity was uncanny. She had beautiful long black hair and blue eyes; the expression on her face and her stands was even the same. The young girl looked to be 12 years old.

"Who might you be?"

"I am Phoebe. I am honored to be in the presence of the Justice League." Phoebe bowed her headed slightly to him.

Wonder Woman smiled, "Phoebe, you are a wonderful young warrior. How were you able to defeat Gedeon?"

"Thank you. Gedeon and I are from the same time. The technology he used is more advanced but the power given to me by my parents is what gave me the capability to have a chance at beating him."

"Time? As in…" Batman questioned.

"We are from the future…"

* * *

Gedeon meaning "Destroyer"

Phoebe meaning "Shining One"


	3. The Eyes Of Trust

The Eyes Of Trust

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"No, Batman, I am not. I am here to help. Like I said, Gedeon has more advanced technology so I…"

"Whoever sent you is taking a big risk. Really, sending a 10 year old?" The lantern folded his arms and frowned.

"No one sent me, Lantern. As for my age, I'm 12."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I can't explain everything."

"It's alright, you don't have to." Superman smiled at her. He looked into the young girl's eyes. It was just something about her.

"Thank you, Superman." Phoebe flew off.

"I been confused ever sense the weird future guy was talking." Flash became a bit agitated. "Now we are just going to let her go?!"

"For now but J'onn…"

"I was not able to read her mind. It seems as if she knew that I was trying to."

More questions were raised and the answers were just too far away.

* * *

Diana flew across Metropolis. She didn't exactly know why. Didn't exactly know where she was going but something was guiding her. She came to a stop seeing Phoebe on top of a building. She flew to her.

"I wish the future would be like that again. Peaceful."

"Why is this happening, Phoebe?"

"It's because….because of me, who my parents are and what he thinks they did. I am a threat to him. I am the one that is supposed to stop him for good but he has decided not to let that happen. He decided that what better way to get rid of me is to destroy the world before I am even born."

"Phoebe, in order for us to protect you and your parents you have to tell me who they are."

"I don't need protecting, Wonder Woman. I am protecting all of you."

"You can trust…."

A loud scream came from an alley nearby. A group of six women were surrounded by a group of fifteen men.

"Now come on ladies! We just want to have a little fun. No harm in that." Luke, the group leader said.

"Leave us alone!"

"Aw! Baby! Don't be like that!"

The men looked very dirty and drugged up. They came closer to the women.

"Let them go…NOW!"

They turned around and laughed. Wonder Woman and Phoebe stood there with their hand on their hip.

"This day just gets better and better! Wonder Woman is here! I would love for you to tie me up…"

Six of the men grabbed the women and held a gun up to their heads.

Wonder Woman and Phoebe were disgusted.

"Idiotic brutes…" Phoebe smirked. Her eyes turned red and the gun started to melt in the men's hands.

They quickly dropped the guns and winced in pain.

"Who is this? Wonder Woman's sidekick. How old are you kid? Five? You shouldn't be here this is a grown up situation."

"This is a waste of time. I'll take the left you take the right then we take care of the big mouthed idiot."

Wonder Woman smiled. "Deal."

Wonder Woman and Phoebe took the men on one by one with them flying all over the alley and knocking them out cold. The group of women stood in a corner cheering them on.

Last was the leader. He tried to run away but Wonder Woman used her lasso, yanking him to her and as soon as he came close enough she punched him.

"How ironic is this? You got what you wanted." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Oh thank you! Thank you both so much!"

Wonder Woman and Phoebe nodded slightly.

"None of you are injured?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, just still unease."

Police sirens were now heard.

"I cannot stay any longer," Phoebe was about to fly off.

"No! Wait!" Wonder Woman grabbed her hand and stared into Phoebe's eyes.

Immediately the world…time seemed to stop. Diana heard a child crying.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Lara!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"We are right here, Lara!"

"Daddy, I can't see you! Mommy! Daddy!"

Diana gasped and let go of Phoebe's hand. They stared at each other. Diana saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Who…?What…?" Diana couldn't speak.

Phoebe took off.

"Phoebe, don't…."

"Wonder Woman!"

She looked back to see the police and Superman.

"Now I see why I couldn't get in contact with you."

"We can take it from here," A police officer said.

Wonder Woman and Superman flew off to a remote area in the park.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Superman took her hand in his.

"I talked to Phoebe today."

"What did she say?"

"Kal, she is in danger, trying to protect us…the league. She can't tell us everything because it is just some things that are better left unsaid."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a very tough girl but looking into her eyes, I saw pain and sadness. All she wants is for the league to trust her and not judge her or ask so many questions. I trust her, Kal."

He smiled. "I know you do. I am not and will not question that. But the reason why they question her is because we have dealt with many who are not who they say they are."

"She is twelve years old."

"Yes, but a twelve year old that might be stronger than both of us combined."

Diana sighed. "I thought you of all people would understand." She turned away from him.

"Diana? Diana, look at me."

She did nothing.

"I do understand. I'm trying to explain what the others are thinking."

"I don't care what they think, Kal! If they don't want to help then I will help her."

"I will not let you do this alone and you know that!"

Diana turned around. "Do you trust me, Kal?"

"Of course I do. That's a question you should never ask."

"We have to get the others to do the same. I need for Phoebe to talk to them and them to listen."

"That is going to be a challenge but we will work it out, ok?"

Diana nodded and embraced Kal. "You always know what to say."

"I'm always here for you."

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't sign up to babysit!" Green Arrow was not cooperating very well. "I am not about to take orders from a little kid."

"Arrow! Calm down!" Superman yelled. "Just listen to her!"

Superman and Wonder Woman stood by Phoebe's side giving her support for whatever happens and whatever is said.

"Green Arrow, I respect you and your opinion. But At the same time I will not be disrespected. Gedeon is after all of you. He wants to have control of you. He wants you to go against each other. If not that he wants to kill each and every one of you because to him you are a threat."

"That's why we should just find this psycho, kick his ass and send him back to whatever time he came from! What is so difficult about that? It's more than a 1,000 of us."

"He knows everyone's weakness."

"He what?! What the hell is going on!" Hawkgirl was really in a bad mood.

"Shayera!" Diana was also getting frustrated.

"This was a bad idea from the start. We can handle this ourselves, taking every precaution," Batman said adding insult to injury.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves, not even trying to give Phoebe a chance. Her left eye started to twitch out of aggravation.

"Everybody! QUIET!"

There was indeed only silence. Everyone looked at Phoebe. Time is running out. Every minute that passes is every minute Gedeon becomes stronger. Like I said Gedeon knows everyone's weakness. Even mine…"

"So what are you saying?"Batman asked.

"Gedeon has a weakness. And if you all will stop complaining, we will be able to be a few steps ahead of him."

Will the league be able to put their trust in Phoebe or will they be too stubborn and Gedeon will get the best of all of them?


	4. Change Of Heart Maybe

Change Of Heart…Maybe

The meeting didn't go quite as plan but maybe the league will have a change of heart and hopefully soon.

**A few moments after the meeting**

"Don't worry about them. They will come around. It's just over whelming." Superman tried his best to reassure Phoebe.

"I understand their frustration and confusion."

"Diana, I need a word with you." Shayera folded her arms.

Diana sighed knowing Shayera had something smart-alecky to say.

"She is worried about you. Although you two have disagreements…she is one that you can talk to," Phoebe smiled. "Superman, can you show me around the tower?"

He smiled and nodded. Diana watched as they walked away. Time seemed to stop again.

This time instead of hearing voices, Diana saw the young girl but as a shadow. The young girl reached out for her father's hand but she just couldn't grasp onto his hand.

"Daddy!"

"Diana? Diana?!"

"What?" Diana came back to reality.

"You spaced out or something."

"Oh…"

"Enlightened me! Why are you and Superman so concerned about this girl?"

"You know you are the last person that should be talking about truth but just come with me."

Diana and Shayera went back into a conference room.

"Alright, now spill. Why are you so adamant on this girl's word?"

"None of you understand and won't even try because she is not telling you what you really want to hear. She can't. I can see it in her eyes. Shayera, what child would know how to travel back in time to save the world, to know how to take care of herself for this long?"

"That is what I am asking you, Diana! This is not making any sense! Or then again she is one gifted child."

"She is and does anything ever make sense? All I'm asking is to trust me."

"I hope that you are right. And another thing, what about you and Superman?"

"What about him?"

"I see the looks you give him and the looks he gives you."

"No we don't!" Diana quickly became defensive.

"Oh, really? You know lying is not your strong suit."

"Shayera, Kal and I cannot be nothing more than friends."

"You can't hold your feelings in for long. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know. I mean it would be so different for us. I'm worried about how others would react."

"That shouldn't matter and it doesn't. You love him and he is a good man for you, Diana."

Only the Gods know how much Diana loves Kal. She could trust him and he could truly understand her. Always so easy to talk to and don't forget how handsome he is. Only time would tell and with the guidance of the Gods will Diana get the answers she long for.

Superman smiled down looking at Phoebe. She being such a beautiful young girl and she reminded him so much of Diana.

"Superman, the world is so beautiful to see up here."

"Yes, it is."

"But it is corrupted…"

Kal looked at her shocked. Phoebe had the look of sadness. The same sadness Diana could see now what Kal could see.

"That is why we are here, to fight the corrupt."

"Yes, but many will give up that fight. It becomes pointless."

Kal didn't know what to say. He put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat. He looked into her eyes. Time once again had stopped. Kal could see a man trying to protect his wife and child. But the child is crying out. She was afraid.

He slowly let go of her shoulder. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I hope that you are acquainted well now?" Diana walked up to them.

"Uh…yeah you can say that…"

"Are you alright, Superman?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I really need to go. The tension needs to be alleviated."

"Phoebe, we don't want you feeling like you're unwelcomed."

"Oh no, Wonder Woman, I don't. I can't make them change how they feel. I can only be understanding and optimistic."

With that said Phoebe walked away yet again surprising Diana and Kal.

"She reminds me of you."

Diana looked up at Kal. "How so?"

"She has so much confidence and spirited."

Diana smiled. "She has a good heart, Kal."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kal, what's wrong? Something is bothering you."

He smiled. "It's really nothing. I have a lot on my mind. Maybe all of this is getting to me. But it's ok."

"Ok, well I will see you later."

Diana turned to walk away.

"Diana?"

She turned back to him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Never mind," he said shaking his head.

"When you decide to tell me what's on your mind, you know where to find me." She smiled again and walked away.

* * *

"My people listen closely!" Gedeon came out of hiding to make a speech to the people of Metropolis and to The League.

Cars in traffic made a complete stop, getting out their cars seeing the psychotic man on top of the roof. Pedestrians walking stopped in their tracks. Soon news reporters swarmed the surrounding of the building and helicopters flew over.

"We live in fear every day. Lives still lost. Does the Justice League truly serve for justice or are they brainwashing us to make us feel vulnerable weak and see them as GODS!?"

"That S.O.B.! I know no one is buying into this crap?"

The league was watching Gedeon from the watch tower's monitors.

"We have to do this the right way. Gedeon is trying to make the people go against us."

"And so what do we do. Just sit here and let him bash us!?"

"Oliver, just calm down!" Black Canary hit him in the back of the head.

"Where do all of these so call heroes come from? How do they get their powers? Some are ordinary people just like us or maybe they are not even from this planet? Why should we put our trust in people we know nothing about?"

"Ok now can we go shut this guy up?" Flash asked becoming impatient.

"That is enough!"

They all looked at the screen. There she was, Phoebe.

"Princess, you don't have much time left."

"My name is Phoebe and I will stop you! You are the one trying to brainwash all of these people and I will not let you."

He smirked. "Oh, well I knew you would try to get in my way. That is why I brought a friend."

A big very tall man appeared at Gedeon's side. "Meet Akuji," Gedeon said with a huge evil grin.

Akuji wore an all black suit with a black trench coat. He had long silver hair in a ponytail. He had a katana in his right hand.

"Let's see who is faster, princess."

Akuji smiled and dashed toward Phoebe but disappeared. Phoebe could not sense him. "Where did –" Phoebe gasped quickly turning around and dodging Akuji's attack. She tried to counter attack but he dodged her.

Everyone watched as the battle began to intensify.

"Jimmy! Can you get the pictures?!" Lois asked impatiently.

"I'm trying but they are moving too fast."

Gedeon laughed. "You see, Princess! You are no match for the power Akuji possesses."

"We will see about that! And don't call me PRINCESS!" Phoebe rushed toward Akuji . In one swift move Phoebe took Akuji's sword and stabbed him in the middle of his chest and he fell to the ground.

Many gasped came from the people.

Gedeon was shocked. Yet, he still used this as an advantage. "Now you have witness a murder from one of these so called heroes! What more do we need to see."

"Do not listen to him! Akuji didn't have a heartbeat. He was an android."

Gedeon chuckled. "I can never underestimate you, little girl. You think you have it all figured out?"

"What can I say? It's pathetically predictable."

Gedeon's chuckle instantly turned to silence and a frown. "What did you say?!"

"You are trying to make heroes seem untrustworthy, that is obvious. I will not have that."

"I enjoy watching a good fight. So if you think this is over it is not!"

Gedeon had a detonator in his hand pressing the button.

Again silence.

"There is another disturbance headed downtown," Martian Manhunter warned.

"We have to go help her, NOW!" Superman exclaimed.

* * *

Phoebe can hear marching coming. It was an army of Akujis. The bystanders nearby started to run for safety.

"Have fun." Gedeon turned around.

"No! You are not getting away!"

"Attack."

The android army took out their swords. Phoebe couldn't go after Gedeon now.

"I will deal with you soon!" Phoebe flew to the army still with Akuji's sword.

"I can't wait, Princess," Gedeon laughed vanishing.

A woman screamed when one of the androids corned her. The android was just about to strike until Phoebe jumped in front slicing the droid in half.

"Go now!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The woman ran inside a nearby building.

"Alright…one versus an army of about 100. This will be very interesting."

"Don't think so, kid. We got your back! These ninja androids are going down!" Flash said happily.

Phoebe turned to see the league. She slightly smiled and nodded.

"This just get weirder and weirder," Hawkgirl said shaking her head.

Now the real fight was about to begin.

After what seemed of an eternity of battling the droids, the league was victorious.

"That was pretty easy, the bots couldn't stand a chance against these arrows of mine," Green Arrow bragged.

"Sure…just keep stroking your own ego," Black Canary teased. "You can have your moment."

"So I presume that although you all see that I was telling you the truth, some of you still don't trust me." Phoebe looked at Batman.

"Batman, look, she has proved herself not to be a threat," Lantern stated.

It was hard for the Dark Knight to give in but he knew he had no other choice. But that doesn't mean he was going to give up on finding out more about this young girl.

"Phoebe, Superman what's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked.

Phoebe and Superman had a disturbed look on their faces.

"Akuji…" Phoebe said in a low tone

"What?!"

They turned to see the original Akuji standing.

Pieces of the other androids started to move attaching themselves to Akuji as extra armor. Akuji walked slowly towards them. Akuji grabbed two swords as dual katanas.

Green arrow fired an arrow but the arrow had no effect. The leaguers tried to take on Akuji but it was of no use. He dodged every attack. Even Superman's heat vision did not give any damage.

"Phoebe, how do we defeat this monster?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If you can distract him or hold him down, I'll be able to defeat him for good."

Wonder Woman nodded. She flew up to Superman. "We need to give Phoebe an opening."

"I have an idea."

Wonder Woman used her lasso successfully able to get a grip of his swords, yanking them out of his grasp. Superman flew down towards Akuji grabbing hold of one arm and Wonder Woman grabbing hold to the other. Phoebe ran and jumped high, slicing Akuji right down the middle.

"Self destruct in 5…4...3..."

Superman threw Akuji high into the sky.

"1…" Akuji exploded and it started to rain.

"You did good kid. I'm sorry for doubting you," Green arrow said putting his hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Apology accepted."

Wonder Woman noticed nothing strange happened to Arrow like it did with Superman and her. She did not understand why she had these visions. Why did she have these feelings every time she was in Phoebe's presence or even touch her. But the more visions she have maybe she will have a clearer understanding.

"Now that we know who and what we are up against we will be ready to stop Gedeon…with your help Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Akuji" meaning dead and awake


	5. Strength Of The Mind

Strength Of The Mind

"Hey, C.K, man where were you yesterday? Lois and I got good shots of that new superhero girl."

"I was around."

Clark was a bit short, distant even. He had a lot on his mind concerning Diana and Phoebe. He wanted to express his feelings the right way to Diana but things prevented that from happening. He was determined to at least have a day with just them two together, not as Superman and Wonder Woman but as Clark/Kal and Diana. With Phoebe, he still needed to figure out the vision he had when he touched her shoulder.

Lois came from around the corner. "Clark, Jimmy, come watch this!"

_Metropolis News Reports: Young New Leaguer_ flashed across every screen. "People started to wonder who was this young girl and where did she come from joining the Justice League. Where did the man come from with the ninja army?Are they connected? How are they connected? Why? Many questions are looming around Metropolis," news anchor Heather Moore said.

"Indeed, Heather." Don Rockwall co-anchor agreed. "A kid her age should be interested in something less dangerous, though."

Clips were shown of Phoebe in action.

"Can we trust her? I mean can a child with that much power, take responsibility?"

"Well I say if the Justice League does, than we can. We see her in action, so safe to say she knows what she is doing."

She nodded. "In other news…"

"Wow! She has the same power of Superman but she kind of looks like Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman…she is really hot." Jimmy stared into space, daydreaming.

"Jimmy, really?" Lois slapped his arm.

"What?! I would ask her to marry me if I could!"

Lois rolled her eyes and turned to Clark who was in a daze.

"Clark?" She waved her hand in front of him.

"Uh…yeah."

"So what do you think? This will be a good story to cover. I need to get more information on her."

"How do you plan on doing that, Lois? From what I hear, she disappears most of the time and no one knows where she goes."

"You must forget I'm a top reporter, Clark. I always get the story I want and this story I will get." She walked away with determination in her eyes and her mind already set.

"She takes this job way too serious. But anyway, I need to find a way to get Wonder Woman's attention," Jimmy smiled. "I'm confident I'll have a chance."

"Careful, Jimmy, you don't know what you are trying to get in to."

"Kent, it is my dream to make Wonder Woman my Wonder Wife!"

"It will only be just that, a dream." Clark shook his head and walked back to his desk. He had to do a little research on his own.

* * *

**Later That Day….**

"I still don't understand why was it so simple for the kid to slice the droid in half but we barely left a scratch?" Flash asked.

The league was yet again in the conference room trying to figure out what actually transpired downtown. Yes, they successfully defeated the army but not being able to defeat the real Akuji? What type of power did the girl truly posses?

"Fighting the army was just a test." Everyone looked in the direction of Phoebe.

Batman glared. "How did you get in here and what do you mean a test?"

"I have a right to be here, Batman and does it matter, I'm here to help," Phoebe snapped back.

"Alright, Alright! We just need answers." Aquaman budded in.

"I'm not invincible but I know Gedeon's moves. This is just a childish game."

Batman noticed a bruise on Phoebe's right arm but didn't say anything.

"What is he trying to do, Phoebe?" Wonder Woman asked softly.

Phoebe looked at Wonder Woman as if she was a child trying to hide the truth in fear of getting into trouble.

"This is not about physical strength. It's about mental strength. The androids were to test your power. Every hit was absorbed to be resisted. That's why Akuji attached the damage pieces to test if it would work. Gedeon knew that all of you individually and combined are very powerful with weaponry or not. Superman could've easily sent Akuji flying to the moon with one blow."

"So now we are defenseless." Green Arrow sunk in his seat.

"No not necessarily. Like I said before the technology Gedeon uses is advanced but yet it also have a flaw."

"That still doesn't explain why you were able to defeat Akuji?" Batman became impatient.

"I used Akuji's own sword. He was not programmed to resist his on weapon and attack. "

"You figured this out and didn't tell us sooner?"

Batman seemed to interrogate Phoebe.

"I wondered why Akuji was set to self destruct. Why was it so easy for you all to destroy the army but not Akuji. Gedeon had already got what he wanted. It was obvious to figure out once back tracked. Batman, even you could've figured that out but because you are so focused on trying to fault me you were too blind to see that."

Shocking looks were all around. The room was silent. Batman got up from his seat and left the room.

Green Arrow sat up and looked around the room waiting for someone to say something. But being impatient, "Well that was an awkward way to end this. But can we all go now?"

Without a word everyone stood and filed out except for Phoebe, Wonder Woman, and Superman.

Once the doors shut again, Wonder Woman got up walking over to Phoebe. She didn't know what to say or how she should start but she needed...wanted to talk to Phoebe without her feeling like she had no one to talk to because of so many questions are being asked or the wrong questions for that time is being asked.

"Phoebe, Batman doesn't mean any harm. It's sometimes it takes a while for him to open up."

"Yes, I know but this is not that simple to explain. Lives are still at stake and I don't know what to say." Phoebe sighed. "Honestly, I miss the older Bruce..."

"The older Bruce?" Superman and Wonder Woman questioned.

"I said my parents were a part of the league. I spent a lot of time around the league being one big family. Batman is Bruce Wayne, Superman, Kal-El of Krypton also known as Clark Kent, and you Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themyscira also known as Diana Prince. That is why this is so important. Why I have to protect all of you."

"Let us know what we have to do?" Superman said.

"Just listen. Pay closely attention to who you are surrounded by. Gedeon wants the league to make one mistake…just one. And that one mistake will determine the fate for everyone here. He is trying to make a future for his own benefit."

With that said Phoebe left the room. Wonder Woman and Superman didn't know what else to say or ask. It was like a never ending mystery. They end up at a dead end and with the rest of the league still somewhat against Phoebe who knows what will happen next?

Wonder Woman sighed in deep thought.

"It's going to get better, Diana."

"How? We have no idea what to do."

"I know you feel like we are putting everything on Phoebe and waiting for her every move but we're not, you heard what she said."

" I need her to open up to me more, Kal. I feel like she can only trust and talk to me, yet she is still hiding something."

"It just takes time."

Diana smiled. "Now you are sounding like the optimistic one but what time do we have?"

"Well I have to be and we will make time."

"I hope so."

* * *

Phoebe flew alone in the rain trying to make it to her temporary safe haven.

But her arm started hurting even more and she was trying to stay strong. She became to irritated and weak to fly the rest of the way. She landed on the ground but fell not able to stand. It started to rain harder.

"What's wrong, princess ...Lara?"

"That is not my name anymore."

"Did you get a chance to tell them who you really are?"

Phoebe tried to stand but she fell on her knees.

"You're weak and helpless just like your parents."

"Leave them alone, Gedeon!"

"Time is wasting. But I'm feeling...giving. You should tell them who you really are before I kill them. But then again it doesn't matter because your existence won't be at all."

"No..."

Gedeon disappeared chucking evilly.

Phoebe tried to hold back her tears but she was not strong enough. She took the heart locket that was around her neck and opened it. She stared at the picture of Diana and Kal who were a little older.

"Mom...Dad...I won't lose you again. I won't fail you." Phoebe held onto the locket as she continuously cried.

* * *

Kal made reservations for a late dinner with Diana. He was surprised she said yes when he asked, knowing she would be more focused on the issues at hand but they both needed a moment away from that.

He was going to meet her at the restaurant. Not even fifteen minutes of sitting alone at the table, he saw Diana walking towards him. Kal stared at her in awe. Diana was wearing a midnight blue strapless fitted mini dress, showing all her beautiful curves with strappy black stilettos and matching accessories.

"Hi, Clark."

He smiled hearing her call him Clark which she rarely does. He knew the only reason why is because they were in public. "You're incredibly beautiful," he said standing up to pull out her chair. Diana's face lit up as she sat down.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome," she said flirtatiously.

Kal wore khaki slacks, white shirt, black tie, and black shoes.

Their table was in a secluded corner, away from most of the other diners.

"Have whatever you want," Kal nodded.

After they placed their orders and as they waited for their food, Kal couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There was something how she looked in the flickering flame of candlelight that emphasized how she always looked, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Their meals had arrived, and the little conversation they attempted to have as they ate.

Music started to play. Kal got up and held out his hand for Diana to take for them to dance. It was a slow song. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he looked her in the eyes. Diana put her arms around his neck.

Kal pulled her even closer to him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

At that moment, everything did go away.

They had flown back to Diana's home.

"Thank you for tonight."

"There is no need to thank me. We have to have some type normalcy."

Diana leaned closer to kiss his cheek. She pulled back slowly staring into his eyes.

Kal tucked his hand under her chin, and lifted her face to his as their lips met. Kal slowly moved his hands to Diana's hips as Diana placed her hands on his shoulders.

They broke apart, savoring the moment. "Good night, Diana," he said, quietly, as he floated off the ground.

"Good night," she whispered, watching him fly away.


	6. Twisted And Misguided

Twisted and Misguided

"Time is wasting."

Phoebe heard gun shots from afar.

"Bang! Bang!" Gedeon mocked and laughed evilly. "You can't change what has to be done."

She saw Gedeon pointing a gun at Batman. "Let's see who is under the mask. Shall we?"

It was not Bruce it was Gedeon's father.

"Say goodbye." Gedeon said as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Phoebe abruptly sat up. She looked around realizing that she was lying in the grass by a lake. "I have to save Batman!" Phoebe flew across town trying to get to Batman before he becomes no more.

* * *

Batman came in a two story home through the back door. Using his heat seeker he saw nothing. He crept around quietly until he saw a body on the floor. He went up to the body seeing that it was Robert Alan.

He examined the body. He had been stabbed to death. A woman screamed upstairs. Batman rushed up to the woman lying on the hallway floor. She had either fainted or suffered the same fate. He slowly walked up to the woman looking around. There was no blood. Kneeling down, he checked her pulse. She was still breathing and not hurt.

Gunshots were fired but he couldn't see anyone. He didn't know where they were coming from. Carrying the woman he went outside through a window. The police were surrounding the front of the house.

The woman woke up and gasp. "My son. My son is in there!"

Batman ran back into the house.

The boy appeared in the window with a man. The boy looked up and both of them disappeared. Not even a minute later, the house exploded.

"No!" The woman cried out and tried to rush into the house but two police officers restrained her. A gust of wind went over her and the policemen.

Within seconds Phoebe came out the burning house with Batman but not the boy.

"My son? Where is he?!"

"He was not there. No one was in there." Phoebe said.

"That man took my son!"

The ambulance and fire trucks came.

Phoebe questioned the woman. "I'm sorry but there was no one in the house. No one could've gotten out."

"Go find my son!"

"Batman. Phoebe."

Superman and Wonder Woman came just in time.

"What kind of heroes are you!? My child is gone because of you!" The woman yelled.

"You are being unreasonable. I assure you, we will find your son," Superman said.

The woman was taken away by the police for questioning.

"You got in my way," Batman said coldly.

"You're welcome. If I didn't you would've died. Her son was not there. He was never there and you know that."

"I didn't ask for you to be here. I didn't need your help! This could've been handled differently."

"How? The woman was...is delusional!"

Batman and Phoebe glared at each other.

"That's enough!" Wonder Woman yelled. "You should be grateful, Batman instead of arguing against her."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." Batman walked away to the Batmobile.

Wonder Woman, Superman, and Phoebe helped put out the rest of the fire. When the fire was out they searched through for any clue to if the boy was even there. They found the remains of a body, Robert Alan, and that the house was intentionally set on fire.

"It was a trap. Whatever led them to think the kid was there even if he was…it was probably something Gedeon created."

"Are you sure about that?" Superman questioned.

"Superman, I know that anything can happen but this, I know Gedeon is behind this." Phoebe looked around remembering the neighborhood looked familiar. She nodded assured of herself. "This house belonged to Dr. Robert Alan."

"The man that Batman has been following a case on." Wonder Woman said. "But what does this have to do with Gedeon."

"This is what started it. Robert Alan was murdered but they never found out by whom, his wife was put into an asylum and his son was nowhere to be found. No one even knew he had a son. His wife blamed the league for what happened. She stuck with her story for years and Gedeon came out supporting the woman, eventually getting other people to believe it."

"That is ridiculous! In order to stop this, we have to find the boy."

"Bruce may never find their son?"

"Gedeon might have him and Gedeon will not let him go. He will not let him be found."

* * *

Two days later the League was obligated to hold a press conference mainly because of the Alan family investigation and Phoebe.

"Batman! Batman! Question about the Alan case?"

Batman slightly nodded.

"Have you found his killer and do you know anything about his son's whereabouts?"

"When I find him that should lead to the murderer."

"Is it true what Mrs. Rita Alan is saying about the Leagues' involvement?"

"No."

The reporters started to ask questions all at once.

"But what-"

"Excuse me!" Lois Lane interrupted. "What we really want to know is who exactly Phoebe is?"

"Where is she?" Another reporter asked.

"Where did she come from?"

Everyone started to ask questions all at once again.

"One at a time, please?" Manhunter said calmly.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Lantern whispered to Flash.

Wonder woman glanced at Superman. He stood up to say something until...

"I will only answer one question at a time." Phoebe flew down to the crowd.

"Where are you from?"

Phoebe walked back and forth in front of the panel table.

"Future Metropolis."

"Future?"

"Yes, I am from the future."

Mumbling came from the crowd.

"Why did you come here now?"

"That is too complicated to explain."

More mumbling from the crowd.

"How is the future? What does future Metropolis look like?"

"It's no different…but a few advances."

The League was beginning to feel nervous wanting Phoebe not to say too much.

"Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet. First, aren't you way too young to fight bad guys? Couldn't you tell us your reasons for being in this time in a simple term… maybe a word or two?"

"Ms. Lane, you always like to get straight to the point. I admire that about you! And well I am tough for my age and strong enough to handle big bad guys so there will be nothing to worry about. It is my duty to keep Metropolis and the rest of the world safe." Phoebe put her hand under her chin as if she was thinking. "As for me being here…I am trying to ensure that the future is a bright one.

"I assume that your parents are superheroes as well?"

"Yes."

"So super humans can have children?" Someone remarked.

Phoebe frowned. "You expect me to be some type of science experiment. I was born naturally."

The questioning continued and the crowd of reporters laughed and awed thinking Phoebe was so cute.

Wonder Woman was relieved to know that Phoebe can hold her own with the reporters but still felt uneasy because the girl was brutally honest. Superman sensed her uneasiness and placed his hand on top of hers. He glanced at her and smiled. Diana calmed down a bit more.

"Why are they, your parents, not here with you?"

Phoebe quickly looked back a Wonder Woman and Superman. "They are not here with me because of unfortunate circumstances."

Wonder Woman sensed a change in Phoebe's voice.

"You look at me and you think I'm just a little girl that posses powers that no child should have. But I'm not your typical 12 year old girl. I have taken on big important responsibilities and it is my duty to do what I have to do. This is my choice." Phoebe quickly flew off.

"Phoebe, wait!" Wonder Woman rose quickly.

"Wonder Woman, what just happened? What is this young girl's true story?"

Wonder Woman ignored the questions and flew off after Phoebe.

"Superman? Batman?"

"No more questions, please," Superman said. "Thank you, for your time."

The crowd dispersed with questions still looming only for the reporters to fill in the blanks themselves.

* * *

Batman hadn't said anything which was nothing new. Yet, he was more agitated now than ever before.

"Bats, is never in a good mood is he?" Flash asked Superman.

"Not now, Berry…"

Batman and Superman went into the observation deck.

"I don't understand why you're being so hard on Diana and Phoebe, especially Phoebe."

"Your letting your feelings for Diana misguide your judgment!"

"How I feel about Diana and what goes on to between us has nothing to do with this!"

"There is a kid missing. You expect me to let a 12 year old girl take over? This is not a playground. She is in the way and she was not suppose to come to the conference."

"She knows what to do but you're not giving her a chance! She told the truth."

"What do you really know about this kid? J'onn has tried numerous times to read her mind and the DNA sample I contained was of a stray dog! What is she hiding?"

"She is trying to protect herself! What do you expect when she feels that she can't even trust us! She is trying to help us but you keep giving her a hard time!"

* * *

"Just leave, Diana! This is my fight. I don't want you getting involved anymore!"

"Oh no you don't!" Diana used her lasso and wrapped it around Phoebe. She yanked her towards her. "I'll let you go, if you don't fly off."

Phoebe sighed. "I won't."

Diana slowly let loose of her grip of the lasso around her.

"Diana, I'm sorry but some things are just not going how I thought. I don't want to change anything here that will change the future and I mean not in a good way."

"I understand believe me I do. I need you to tell me what's going on? You can trust me because I am a friend."

"I can't get too close. It would make everything worse. Whatever I do things get worse. But I have to do this or I will never see my parents again."

Phoebe embraced Diana. Diana was bewildered by Phoebe's actions. Diana slowly put her arms around Phoebe. Again she heard the voices.

"Mommy, you're back!"

"Hey, sweetie! Oh how I have missed you!"

"I miss you too, mommy!"

Diana embraced Phoebe tighter.

* * *

Diana and Phoebe stood at the door of the observation deck with a box. Without a word they walked up to the table and dumped the box which had pieces of the same tech Gedeon used.

"What is this?" Bruce scowled.

"I didnt come here empty handed. All of this was suppose to be used to defeat Gedeon. I want this to be over as bad as you all do. I want my family back. This affects all of us so stop questioning what I do and just do it! You are as stubborn as a mule, Uncle Bruce. But yet I still have nothing but respect for you."

Phoebe walked out and Wonder Woman folded her arms.

"Did she just call Bruce, uncle?" Kal asked himself. "We need to talk, Diana." Kal had a worried look on his face.

Diana looked at Kal confused.

"What?"

Kal gestured for him and Diana to go somewhere else to talk.

"What is it, Kal?"

"Diana I...I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

"You are getting too involved with This situation."

"Kal! What the hell do you expect me to do?!"

"Is it something that the others are seeing that we don't?"

"You know that is not true. It's wrong for you to say that and you know it. It doesn't even sound like you!" Diana frowned. "Is this what you and Bruce were talking about?!" Diana was angry. She turned to walk away.

"Diana, wait!" he said grabbing her arm, but she jerked away.

"No!" she snapped at him.

"You're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking quite clearly and I've made up my mind. If you are not on my side about this anymore than fine! I have nothing else to say to you!"

"Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, Kal! You said that I can trust you but you lied!"

Diana turned once again and walked away.

"Diana!"

Kal shook his head. He knew he had made a mistake but all he wants to do is protect Diana.

* * *

At an abandon warehouse a boy sat in a corner, in fiddle position.

"What are you crying for? You did what you had to be done?"

The boy turned to see a man's figure.

"I didn't mean to do it! My dad was so mean! He hurt my mom!"

"That's right! He deserved to die!"

"What about my mom? Where is she?"

"Don't worry about her. She is in a safe place where she belongs."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, this is good. You did very good."

"Who? Who are you?"

The man turned a lamp on. Gedeon smiled at the boy. "I am you…"


	7. Our Child's Story

Our Child's Story

"You are me?"

"Yes, but I do not go by Robert Jr. I changed our name to Gedeon."

"Why to that?"

"It means Destroyer. The Justice League was not there when our father abused us. They did not save us and we had to take matters into our own hands. They were selfish but soon we will have control."

"The Justice League will be my guards?!" Robert Jr. asked excited.

Gedeon smiled evilly. "Yes, they will do anything we say but if they don't, they will be severely punished. They will be destroyed. So we need to get to work."

* * *

Diana tossed and turned. She was trying to wake up from the horrible nightmare but she couldn't open her eyes. More visions came to her.

"Mom...Dad...please get up!" The little girl cried.

She was breathing heavily opening her eyes. Diana got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face then stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't really know why she was angry with Kal. He was always protective over her. She didn't always need protecting, though. But, now she regretted storming off. She knew it was all because he cares for her.

Kal's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what was going through his mind. He wanted to believe that with everything that has been happening it all mixed into something else but no, he felt this was something different that the images in his nightmare was real. Kal look at the clock being that it was 2 in the morning. His mind was playing tricks and he was frustrated with all of this. He couldn't go back to sleep thinking about Diana. He needed her.

That same morning, Diana left her home searching for Phoebe. She didn't want any distractions. She didn't want the League to get involved. She just wanted time alone with Phoebe. Phoebe was lost, silently pleading for help. But the League wouldn't understand. Diana knew she was the only one Phoebe would eventually talk to no matter how stubborn she could be.

Diana found Phoebe at the park lake. She slowly walked up to her.

"Why is that you can find me so easily?"

"You know the answer to that. Why did you call Bruce, uncle?"

"And you know the answer to that."

"What happens in the future?"

Phoebe was reluctant to speak.

"I'm the only one here. You don't have to hold it in any longer."

Phoebe looked out onto the lake. "My mother didn't know she could get pregnant, so finding out that she was with child was shocking. She didn't know if she could be a mother...a good mother."

"She will be proud to know that she is doing right raising a child as bright as you are."

"My mother was so beautiful. Her voice, her smile I loved so much and still do. She sung to me at night before I go to sleep or tell me stories. She was my best friend. I always knew it would be easy to talk to her no matter how much I tried to hide how I felt. She always called me her little shining one. That's what my name means."

"Gedeon called you Princess, why?"

"I come from a "royal" bloodline and it's Lara."

"Who?"

"My real name is Lara. I never liked being called Princess. The only person that could get away with that was my father."

"Why do you go by Phoebe?"

"I didn't want too much of a reminder."

"What about your father?"

"He was so handsome and strong. He loved and adored my mother, committed to her and our family. When I was born he became somewhat over protective. Both my parents strived to have a normal life. We traveled a lot and as I became older I was taught different languages and I learned about different cultures. They also trained me to control my powers early. I was around the league a lot too and when my parents decided to go on missions, I stayed with my grandparents. They still had a whole world to protect. It wasn't perfect, of course. They had their disagreements but it wasn't bad, they could never stay mad at each other."

"What changed?"

"As much as the League fought, an epidemic with amateur, self proclaimed super villains wanted to see if they could defeat the League. It started out as an ignorant game. The real super villains ended up seating back watching this unfold. They even mentored some. The most notable was a man who portrayed multiple personalities with different identities. He would seduce wealthy young women, married them, they would have a terrible accident causing death and he would get their money."

"How long did this go about?"

"I know he had over 30 identities and victims within a short period of time. Bruce worked on this case. He was the only one who could find out his true identity and catch him before someone else became a victim."

"Was he successful?"

Lara was quiet for a moment. "Bruce put all the pieces together, yes. He found out his true identity and his location. He had also found out the he was married. One night, there was an emergency call from his home and things became very deadly. Bruce, found him stabbed to dead. His wife was admitted to an asylum and asking where her son was."

"Lara…no. Robert Alan."

"There was nothing that indicated that they had a son. He thought that the boy never truly existed. That was the end of it."

"What does this have to do with Gedeon?"

"Robert Alan's wife was right. They did have a son but like I said there was no record of him. A madman started terrorizing the city with androids. He blamed the League for a tragedy that happened to his family. The League would destroy the droids than he would try to make the droids better."

"Gedeon? Gedeon was their son?"

"Yes. He had androids sent all over the world. Eventually, he was able to created this world of chaos. Somehow when the government and military got involved it was the world against all superheroes. Everyone was brainwashed to be afraid. He got a hold of everyone's identity and broadcasts it out to the world. No one was safe. No one could hide. They had no choice but to surrender and by his order the League was sentenced to death. That's why with what we do, we have to be cautious."

Diana looked horrified. She couldn't believe the horrific tale. "I don't believe that we would give up that easily. I refuse to." Diana stood up enraged.

"I'm sorry, Diana, but it is true. If the League would've fought back it would've made things worse. Gedeon created this image. He blamed the league for deaths that could have been prevented but you can't save everyone. Super villains included. He wanted every super being that could possibly be a threat to him dead."

Diana shook her head still refusing to believe.

"My parents were the only ones that could have a chance."

Diana turned to look at her. She could hear the sadness in Lara's voice.

"Gedeon knew my parents could be stronger than the entire League and his android army combined. And they were. Gedeon found out about me, which made things a whole lot worse because the people feared that children who posses' powers will create even more chaos. He made it seem like that was the plan all along for super humans and their children to take over the world. So he threatened to kill me if my parents didn't surrender."

"Lara..." Diana heard a tremble in her voice.

"Even though I was old enough willing and ready to fight alongside them. I didn't know how dangerous it was. They stressed that I stay behind in a safe place. I watched as they went off. But I still followed without them knowing. I watched from a distance as my parents took on the androids and I thought they were winning. But I saw that it was too many. I joined the fight. It was no use for them to argue it. I remember it was a blast...a flash of light. Then I blacked out." Lara laid on the grass looking up at the clouds. "I woke up and I called out for my mother. I heard her yell my name, telling me to stay where I was, to hold on they will be right there. I saw their shadows in the distance. Once they reached me, my father told me to take his hand. We were so close but there was another blast." She closed her eyes. "At that instant they were gone. I couldn't hear their heart beats anymore."

Diana sat next to her. The horrifying images ran through her mind. The visions and nightmares that Diana had were coming together clearer as to what Lara was telling her.

"I was the only one left. I went to a place I knew was safe until I came up with a plan to take Gedeon down. Within time, I became a threat to him. He started losing his followers and he knew I could beat him. Frustrated and desperate he came up with his plan to go back to the past and ..."

"Destroy the Justice League and take over the world before -"

Lara nodded. "Before I'm even born."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"There's not much to say. We may save lives every day but that doesn't change the fact that a part of them still fear us. I questioned that sometimes. Why do we have to help these people when they treat us so bad and not trust us?"

"I felt that way once. Kal told me that there are people who are going to judge and be rude. They expect so much and when we don't do exactly what they want, it becomes very difficult. But look pass those type of people and look at the innocence and goodness of the others. That is what we fight for."

"You should go talk to him."

Diana frowned and shook her head slightly. "I don't know."

"It would be the right thing to do, especially since you have a special bond with him."

Diana smiled. "You are a very intriguing young girl, Lara."

"I can't take all the credit," Lara smiled as she stood up and flew away.

Diana closed her eyes for a moment. "Why couldn't I see it before?"

Diana went back home debating whether she should or shouldn't tell Kal what she has figured out. A part of her didn't want to see his reaction. Though, she couldn't keep this from him.

* * *

Clark sat at his desk, not interested in writing an article or worried about deadlines. What was important to him was see Diana and explain himself to her.

Diana walked into the Daily Planet. She didn't know exactly where to go.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent is on the 17th floor. Do you need me to call him so he can know that you're here?" she asked.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I want it to be a surprise."

The receptionist smiled. "Alright, well the elevators are to the left."

"Thank you," Diana smiled and went to the elevator.

Clark dropped his head down.

Diana got off the elevator. She had only taken a few steps when she was quickly pulled into an empty office.

"Diana, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait. I had to speak with you, but if you are busy I'll go."

"No! No. I really needed to speak with you, too."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I knew it was wrong to go against how I really felt but I'm-"

"I know, doing what you do best, being the voice of reason." Diana became a bit nervous. "I have something else to tell you."

"What is it, Diana?"

"I saw Phoebe this morning; she told me everything that lead up to this. It's too much, Clark. If Gedeon successes, we will...it won't be good for us."

"We won't let him get close to that point."

"If we work as a team like it should be and not going against each other."

"We will work in that."

Diana sighed looking down. "She also told me about her mother and father."

"What about them? She told you who they were?"

Diana turned not wanting to face him. "She told me what they were like. How much she loves them. How heartbreaking it was for them to die in front of her."

"Who are they, Diana?" he asked making her turn back around to look into her eyes but she kept breaking eye contact. "Tell me."

Diana sighed and looked at him. "We are…" she said softly. "Her name isn't Phoebe. That was just a cover up. Her real name is Lara. She is our daughter, Clark," she said a bit softer.

Clark stood there filled with mixed emotions. He was excited yet disappointed and angry with all the tragedy.

"Clark?"

"We have a child together. It's unreal but thinking about it."

"I feel the same. That's what she was hiding this whole time. If anyone else would find out or if she would've came out with it earlier on. The reaction is unpredictable."

"I will sacrifice anything. I feel really bad for questioning my own daughter but -"

"You didn't know. We both didn't know. We know what we must do for this to end for the better."

Clark wrapped his arms around Diana's waist as he leaned in slowly towards her. Clark captured her lips in a soft kiss. Diana responded, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away slowly.

"And what was that for?"

"The way I feel about you is deeper than anyone would know. Even you."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Diana. Many times I wanted to tell you but it wasn't the right time. Knowing that we have a child together but what we are going through, I can't wait any longer to tell you. I wouldn't lie about the feelings I have for you. I know you feel many people will have something to say about us. We are strong enough together to handle anything. I care about you so much. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of what we have," Clark promised as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and held her tighter as if he didn't want to let go.

"I am so glad that I have you to be with. I love you, too."

Clark's hand came up to her face and caressed her cheek. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Diana loved the way he made her feel, and this felt right. She hoped that he could keep her in his arms forever. He was so gentle.

"They might be wondering where you are. You should get back to work."

"Yeah…I should. I'm not in a hurry." He held her tighter in an embrace.

They left out the office and Clark walked Diana to the elevator.

"Can you stop at my house after work?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'll see you then." Diana kissed his cheek as the elevator door opened.

"Ok."

Diana waved as the elevator doors closed.

"I have a daughter? A daughter? Me and Diana...together," Clark said to himself.

Clark envisioned carrying Lara on his shoulders with Diana walking beside. He had always wanted a family of his own and he will not let it be taken away.


	8. Interlude: Plans, Truces, and Promises

Plans, Truces, and Promises

Superman and Wonder Woman headed to the Watch Tower together. On the way they had to discuss whether to tell the League about Lara. It was still a little tense and it would possibly escalate a bit more. But they have decided to hold a meeting to get everyone on the same page with what they have to do.

"I called this meeting because we are running out of time. We need to come up with a plan to bring Gedeon down! Phoebe needs our help. I'm not about to give up on her. If you don't want to think about that, you need to help yourselves."

"We get that and we agree with you, Superman, but how are we going to do that when the psychopath knows our every move?" Aquaman asked.

"Phoebe said we have to use Gedeon's own weapons against him," Wonder Woman answered.

"We just need to find Gedeon's location," Batman stated. "I have analyzed all the material Phoebe gave and it is just what we need."

Superman and Wonder Woman were very impressed with Batman, of all people, has a change of heart.

"Alright, well let's get going!" Flash clapping his hands together.

With the League finally agreeing, the confidence had arose that whatever Gedeon had was nothing compared to what the League had for him!

* * *

Lara flew across the skies. She wanted to take a last look at what was her home but it might not be for much longer. She flew across a remote area outside of Metropolis, looking down and smiled. She sighed stopping at the Kent farm, remembering how she and Kal across the field, playing hide and seek in the barn. Themyscira, days of training there and riding horses with Diana and Queen Hippolyta. The last place she wanted to visit was the Fortress of Solitude.

She flew down to the entrance, touching the door and closed her eyes. She breathed in and slowly exhaled. This is where most of her memories are and they are truly good memories. This is her safe haven. This is where she had to go when everyone she loved were gone. She opened the gigantic door, looking around she couldn't help but to smile.

At the foyer of the Fortress were giant statues of Jor-El and Lara, Kal-El's birth parents holding up the world of Krypton.

"I could only imagine how life would be if you were here. I am proud and honored to be named after you, grandmother," Lara bowed giving her respect. "Thank you."

* * *

Two Days Passed…

"Have you seen or heard from, Lara?"

Kal and Diana had decided to go on a lunch date and take a stroll around Metropolis shopping area.

Diana sighed. "I don't know where she goes. She told me that she can't get too close but I don't know what she means by that."

"Maybe she is scared that Gedeon will succeed."

"She doesn't have to be, Kal. I want her to understand that. At the same time she is stubborn."

"She will, Diana. And yeah, now I know where she gets that from," Kal smiled slyly.

Diana raised and eye brow.

A young girl who looked like Lara walked passed them. There was a familiar feel Diana felt. The girl had her hair half up with loose curls. She had on black jeans, purple shirt and purple flats.

"Lara?"

She turned around and smiled. "I guess a disguise will not work with you."

"Where have you been? Where do you fly off to?"

"I wanted to visit places that are significant in my life."

"Was anything different?" Kal asked.

"Only one place was but the others, no. You didn't tell anyone about me, yet?"

"No, it didn't feel like the right time to and Bruce wants to speak with you."

"Really, now? This will be interesting."

Batman stood up from his chair as the door slide open. Kal, Diana, Lara…I mean Phoebe walked in.

Batman cleared his throat. "We are prepared for anything Gedeon has planned and -"

"Apology accepted."

Batman was astounded.

"Well I know it is hard for you to say how you feel so you don't have to say another word. I have already forgiven you. I know you are doing your job. And I also apologize."

Batman was silent as she held out her hand. Taking her hand, they shook on a truce.

* * *

"Oh cool! Ninjas!" Robert Jr. ran through the many stilled androids.

Gedeon took Robert Jr. to where he held the rest of the android army.

"How do you feel about our father?"

"He was so mean. He was never proud of me. He used to hurt and yell at mom all the time."

"I know that why he needed punished. That's why we punished him."

"If we have the Justice as our guards, there will be no more bullies and every one will like me!"

"Yes! So enjoy our creation. But this is not all."

"What else is it?"

"There will be something more powerful and bigger than our whole army just as one and you are the key. When the time is right, your power will take control and anyone who tries to get in the way will meet there demise." Gedeon said balling up his fist.

* * *

Kal and Diana decided to take Lara to an open field to spar. They wanted to know more of exactly what she can do.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Lara, we are miles away from other people," Diana assured her.

Kal put his hand on Lara's shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to hold back."

"That's what I always have to tell you, Kal!" Diana folded her arms.

He chuckled.

Kal and Lara decided to have the first go. Lara lunged at Kal, he had blocked her but her hit was still just as powerful. Kal didn't expect that.

Well she is part Kryptonian and Amazon.

"Ok, well that was great! You are strong!"

Diana watched with a smile. Kal was wonderful with Lara and he will be a great father when the time permits.

Taking a break, Lara looked over to Diana who was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about my mother. Lara, my relationship with my mother is a bit strained. I don't want that for me and you. I guess that would be where my doubts of being a mother comes from."

"Promise me, that you will stop thinking that way. There is bound to be a change. It's just in a matter of time. I know it is still over whelming but you make an incredible team as heroes and as parents. Make this promise to yourselves as well."

Diana was curious to know more.

Lara took her hand. "Just promise me, Mom and Dad."

Diana and Kal looked at each other then at Lara. "We promise."

Lara nodded. "Come on!" She pulled Diana to get up. "It's our turn!"

**This is a little short but the next update will come soon enough! **


	9. Time Battle

Time Battle

It has been raining for a whole week in Metropolis. The rain had let up for only a few hours but started up again. The League had not heard nor seen any sign of Gedeon. It was odd but they were ready.

"Are we supposed to be looking for the psycho?" Zatanna asked.

"That's what he wants. We have to wait," Batman said.

"I'm tired of waiting. This is gone on too long." Flash sunk in his chair

"I'm sorry but we need Gedeon to make the first move," Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder. "This will all be over soon and Gedeon will get what he deserves."

"You are one fearless kid." Hawkgirl complimented.

Phoebe smiled.

"Breaking News in Metropolis! There seemed to be an earthquake!"

The emergency alert siren went off in the Watch Tower.

"Well looks like he might be making his move now."

The Leaguers rush out. They had to hurry to get civilians to safety.

Wonder Woman, Superman, and Lara followed the sound of where the underground disturbance might be coming from.

"I don't see anything," Lara said using her X-ray vision.

"They are going to DIE!" Lara heard a voice. "You are too late. You can't change what should be." An image of an abandon warehouse flashed in Lara's mind.

The sound of the ground shaking was coming from different directions.

"There are multiple areas," Superman said.

"We have to split up. I'm going alone."

"Lara, no."

"Mom, Dad, trust me. It's best."

They stared at her silent.

Superman sighed. "Alright, but be careful."

Lara smiled and nodded.

They went off in different directions.

"I need to get to Gedeon first."

Lara spotted the abandoned warehouse. She flew down to the door. She yanked the doors off the hinges. "Gedeon! I know you are in here! You can stop hiding!" She yelled as she stormed in.

He stood on top of a large container with a trench coat and mask. "Well...well. So have you told them yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tsk. Tsk. It was at your own risk. They didn't trust you, anyway. Do you like my place? It's not much but it did its due."

"I really don't care. Where is the boy?!"

"What makes you think I have him?"

"Where is he?!"

"I don't have answer to you!"

"No...You can answer to my fist in your face!"

Lara came at him but was blocked by an Akuji android.

"It's not that easy."

"I didn't expect it to be."

Gedeon pressed a button on his watch. Blue circles of light came on across the warehouse.

Lara looked around to see over a thousand androids.

"You see this is an old assembly factory and with a few adjustments...it was easy to bring my army back!"

Two attacked Lara. She raised an eye brow, back flipping over them and swiftly took their katanas slicing their heads clean off.

"Don't get too cocky yet, Princess."

Pressing another button on his watch the androids had awaken jumping to attack.

Lara smiled.

The Justice League bursts in.

"Did you really think she was alone?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The beautiful Amazon! I enjoy watching you."

Wonder Woman gave him a look of disgust.

"Wonder Woman!" Lara took out another android and threw its sword to Diana.

Catching it, Wonder Woman sliced an android in half.

The battle had begun. The Justice League was untouchable with their new weapons and using the androids' own swords against them.

Gedeon he had this look of satisfaction.

"This is too easy." Batman said.

"I thought so, too." Lara looked up at Gedeon. "What's the smug look for?! What else is going on?!"

The ground shook.

"So this is your doing?" Batman glared asking rhetorically.

"An underground tunnel."

"There are more androids underground heading to the city!"

"This was just a distraction."

"We need to cut the tunnel off!"

The League had to split up in groups.

* * *

The androids were coming up from the ground liked zombies coming up from their grave. The people of Metropolis ran screaming.

"You can't save everyone. The people will see they cannot put their trust in self proclaimed GODS! Let the world see who they can really put their trust in!"

"We have never given any kind of impression of that sort!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"This is a waste of time." Lara went after Gedeon again but he had disappeared and an android came in front of her.

Before she could react, the android kicked her in her side sending her to the other side of the warehouse, hitting the wall then the ground. The android walked towards her, only to be met by a sword thrown and going through its head.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Lara tried to stand up straight but she leaned on Wonder Woman for support. "I'm fine." Lara insisted.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Lara gave her a weak smile. For some reason she had this sharp pain in her chest. "Gedeon went into the city. We have to go."

Upon the city, were cars on fire, buildings collapsed, people still running for their lives, even people who just wanted to stay and watch and androids on top of buildings and walking through the streets with their swords and other ninja weapons.

"Don't worry my people this will all be over soon. Once I get rid of the unwanted, we can rebuild."

"You have really lost your mind!"

Gedeon looked up. "You won't give up."

"No, not until I destroy you."

Again they had to fight the remaining androids, though these androids were faster and stronger.

"It's like we are going through levels," Lantern said.

"Exactly, let's see who can keep their life or will time run out."

"Childish." Hawk girl struck multiple androids.

Gedeon smirked. "You know, the interesting thing about these androids I have created is that they have these little chips that will unleash their true power."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Green Lantern asked before getting back handed onto the other side of a roof, into a lamp post.

Gedeon pressed another button. "My androids are very skilled."

"What's your point exactly?"

Gedeon only grinned.

An android kicked Hawkgirl in the abdomen sending flying into a building.

Another with the Kusarigama caught Flash by his ankle making the chain tighter and twisting his ankle.

"They know every move. They are faster!"

The androids were indeed much faster defeating each leaguer one by one.

Batman felt the wind coming at him. He moved swiftly before getting hit, the android gripped his head and kneed him in the face.

"Kill the Bat."

The android raised his Kamas but before it could make its final move. Batman took a sword that was lying on the ground and shoved it in its chest.

Gedeon was irritated. Batman must die! But the fight wasn't over.

Superman looked up to see Wonder Woman fighting two androids. He could sense that something was wrong.

"Let's test your speed, Superman!"

An android was coming at Wonder Woman fast.

"Wonder Woman!" Superman rushed to her side.

Reaching for her, they were struck by what seemed to be electricity. They screamed in agony.

"Mom! Dad!" Lara yelled.

Superman and Wonder Woman crashed to the pavement.

Gedeon had hacked into every television channel around the world to watch as the League come close to their fate. At that moment the world had stopped.

"Did she-?"

"Mom?"

Dad?"

Gedeon laughed.

Lara clutched her chest. The pain she had felt earlier had worsened.

Superman had his arms around Wonder Woman. She was lying on his chest, loosely holding on to his cape.

"Lara..." they whispered both falling unconscious.

Lara rushed to them, falling to her knees. She could still hear their heart beats but it was faint.  
"Mom? Dad? Please wake up! Please..."

"How about that?! I still don't think that was enough power. The Kryptonite gave it a kick...works wonders doesn't it?! You failed, little girl! This is my world to control. You never had a chance of changing anything!"

Lara leaned down, laying her head gently on Wonder Woman's back and put her hand over Superman's hand.

So was this true…this horrifying fate of destruction? Was this what had to be done? Was this how the League would end? The world would fall into a madman's hands. It couldn't be.


	10. Altered: Forget Me Not

Altered: Forget Me Not

"Your existence is fading, isn't it?"

Lara slowly sat up. "Why?! Why all of this?"

"You see this, father? I am the better man! I did this!"

"Are you serious? For your daddy's approval! He is dead!"

Gedeon smiled. "I know! I killed him! My father was never proud of me! But now look! I have successfully done all of what my father couldn't! The Justice League did nothing to protect me and my mother so now they suffer the pain I dealt with."

"You are sick and twisted!"

"No...I'm doing what's best."

"What's best? For who?"

"Me!"

Lara couldn't stand up. Her heart was giving out because of how badly injured Superman and Wonder Woman was. An android stood above them with the blaster.

"Now that I have you all together. Fire the-"

Not a moment too soon, Batman threw an explosive batarang at the android. Satisfied, he laid blacking out.

"No!"

Lara stood up slowly, clutching her heart and looking at Gedeon with her eyes fiery red.

"No matter. I will enjoy you all dying slowly and painfully!"

"I'm not letting you get away with this. My purpose is to stop you and I will."

"Are you ready for the final level? Do you know what "Akuji" means, Princess? It means dead and awake. Akuji was dead but he has awakened!"

Dark grey clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed and hit the ground. Thunder roared.

Gedeon snatched off his coat and mask. He had transformed himself into half an android. "I can now live forever!" Gedeon said with the most deep, demonic, and disturbing voice.

"You are an idiot."

"I have succeeded! There is nothing you can do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"We will find out won't we?"

Lara and Gedeon charged at each other. Gedeon began to rapidly attack Lara, but Lara was a tad bit faster, even in her weak state.

Gedeon came at her again, rapidly kicking and punch at her.

"You don't know anything! You are just a fake, a cheater! Without this armor, you are nothing!"

Gedeon slapped her with so much force, she slammed into a wall.

"You should know your place, little girl."

Lara pulled herself up. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?"

"I'm sure she will give this an exception."

"You have the mind of a child." Lara blasted her heat vision.

Gedeon chuckled. "Well you got me." He said sarcastically.

Gedeon raised his fist to knock her out, Lara then saw Gedeon's fist come at her, and she grabbed it. She threw him into a building.

Lara charged at him again. Gedeon smiled thinking he could block her hit. But she still was able to punch him in the jaw, sending him flying. She flew up drop kicking him back down to the ground.

Gedeon hit the ground creating a giant hole; debris went up in the air.

As the smoke cleared, Lara hovered down. Lara walked forward, not able to see Gedeon.

"Behind you."

Lara turned only to, only to find that Gedeon's hand was around her throat. Lara looked down at the hand and gripped it.

His eyes turn a shade of green, green as kryptonite.

"You lose."

Lara couldn't breath. She was slowly blacking out.

Suddenly, a Kusarigama chain was wrapped around Gedeon's neck tightly pulling him backwards.

"Let our daughter go!" Wonder Woman tightened the chain of the Kusarigama around his neck. His grip loosened.

"Let her go NOW!"

He drop Lara and Wonder Woman yanked him back, dragging him on his back. Once she was above him, she slammed her foot in his chest.

Superman dashed to Lara.

"Are you alright?"

Lara looked up and embraced Superman, relieved.

"Let's finish this."

"You will not defeat me!"

Superman picked up Gedeon by his head. He threw Gedeon behind him, with Superman's fist following Gedeon and punched him. Superman then gripped his leg and threw him into another wall.

Wonder Woman step in punching and kicking. Lara cocked her hand back then swung her fist into his face.

"Is that all you got?" Gedeon taunted. They all charged at him.

Superman swung his fist into Gedeon's gut. He couldn't react. Gedeon grunted as he took the hit, only to find Superman in the air. Superman slammed his elbow into Gedeon's back, hearing his army crack. Gedeon went across the alley into parked car.

They all took turns hitting Gedeon, wearing him down. He began to kneel before them. Gedeon was being beaten so fast, he could do nothing.

Wonder Woman used her lasso bring him to her and sent an uppercut into his face. Gedeon flipped backwards falling to the ground a few yards away.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Lara hovered in the air.

"You three are so trivial." Gedeon had a smirk on his face. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

Coming from a distance was a 30 feet tall Akuji. Gedeon transported himself in front of the middle of its chest and emerged himself with it.

"The rage of my younger self and I older gives so much power."

Gedeon's hand formed a sword. He sliced the air, creating a large crescent shape of energy. The energy came fast, razor sharp, missing Wonder Woman and Lara. It collided with a building going straight through. The building was cut clean in half. He created more energy crescents as they dodged every last one.

"My best guess is that we have to get to whoever that is on his forehead," Superman said.

Lara looked up. "The boy? The boy and his emotions are in control."

"We are not going to kill him."

"No. The boy is in some type shield."

"If we break the shield and get the boy-"

"Gedeon will come crashing down!"

Wonder Woman picked up two swords. "I'm done with this childish game!"

They had to devise a quick plan.

* * *

"Have you all given up?"

Superman flew off.

"Where are you going, little man?!"

Gedeon swung his giant hand towards Superman.

As Superman distracted Gedeon, Wonder Woman and Lara moved at the speed of light putting gashes all over his body.

"AAHHH!"

With his left hand, he tried to grab Lara. But Superman punch his hand as hard as he could going through his hand.

Wonder Woman and Lara came fast in front of Robert Jr. At first they were hesitant; they looked at each other and nodded. They rammed the swords into the shield cracking it then it busted open.

The giant Akuji came crashing down. "NO!"

Superman had grabbed the boy before he had fallen to the ground. Robert Jr. was still breathing but unconscious. Superman set him down. Lara stood above him.

"I am not done yet!" Gedeon said trying to stand but his android body was malfunctioning.

Lara sighed annoyed. She raised her sword making a clean slant cut. "You are the one that talked too much and will know your place."

"Damn all of you!" Was Gedeon's last words before his androids body exploded.

"It's done," Superman said proudly.

"Now everything goes back to normal."

"I don't think anything will be normal now that the whole world knows who you are."

"There is something else I need to tell you."

"Lara?"

"It's time for me to go back. The future has been altered."

"For the better."

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"Gedeon had already altered time when he came back this far in the past. My existence was in question then and it still is. I don't know what would be my purpose anymore. But that was a risk I had to take because no one should have their life dictated by a mad man."

"Lara, all it means is that your purpose has changed for greater not leading to destruction. It brings your mother and me true happiness. We can be a family, like it should have been...like it should be."

"You were not supposed to know about me in the first place. Your lives, your futures shouldn't be predictable. It shouldn't have been revealed like this at all. And that's why when I go, you won't even remember me."

Diana had a disappointed look and her voice lowered. "What happened in all this time just can't be forgotten."

"If it is meant to be, I would rather start over and let the rest of life come as it may. I want to be introduced to my parents the right way."

"You very wise, Lara. I see much of both of us in you and I am so proud."

"Mother, Father, I love you." She flew up embracing them both.

Diana and Kal tighten the embrace. "I love you." "And I love you, my little shining one."

Lara pulled away, smiling. "Goodbye, for now."

Diana hugged herself as she watched Lara walking slowly fading away.

"For now..."

"Diana." She looked at Kal. He saw her eyes filled with tears but she did not let a tear fall. Kal wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

A flash of light came across the city making its way across the world.

* * *

"Metropolis News latest report! There was a breakthrough in the Robert Alan murder investigation. Thanks to Batman, the murderer has been revealed to be Dr. Alan's own 10 year old son! The boy learned of his father's infidelity, mental and physical abuse towards his mother. The mother was taken to a psychiatric hospital numerous times and for that the young boy took matters into his own hands. He set the house on fire and fled off to an abandon warehouse. There, Dr. Alan had his latest invention (Ninja Androids) hidden. The boy had used them as toys of destruction. The Justice League prevailed defeating the androids, keeping Metropolis safe, once again. The boy is now in custody and will be tried as an adult."

"I am speechless. This story is quite the tale. My mind is still trying to grasp on to the concept of Ninjas. Really?"

The abandon warehouse was completely destroyed but Metropolis was untouched.

* * *

At The Watch Tower

Most of the JL were in the medical lab, under intensive care. Their wounds were caused by more than what they remembered. They all had the same question of "What Happened?" but no one could answer.

Batman had broken ribs and had a broken arm. He could only remember being in the warehouse beyond that, he was at a dead end.

There was indeed a drastic change.

* * *

Kal and Diana went to the park lake. Diana sat with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?"

Diana opened her eyes "I don't know. I feel strange."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged and sighed.

"Diana, talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I have a feeling of sadness but a part of me is reassuring that there is no need."

Kal was stunned and concerned for both of them because he too felt that way. "Don't worry, Diana. I feel it too but whatever it is will go away. We have to look forward for the better."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure," He smiled pulled her close and kissed her softly.

No one had any memory of Lara and it was tearing Diana and Kal apart. Feelings just don't go away but her appearance; being there physically…knowing that she ever existed and will exist was erased from their minds.

Lara did more than what she set out to do, which has altered lives, and significant events that has yet to occur but will soon.


End file.
